Skeleblock
Skeleblock (username: skeleblock) is a user on the SSBBSB who has only gained attention in recent history despite joining the ranks of the board before it's creation. In a plot twist, though he has a long history on the board, he turned thirteen in December of 2009. History Skeleblock joined GameFAQs on June 12, 2006, and became a regular on the SSBR and TP boards. When the social board opened in 2007, Skeleblock was one of the first to post but did not impact the development of the board's culture, instead taking occasional hiatuses and frequenting the SMG board. In late 2009, Skeleblock returned from a long vacation and befriended new users such as rockerdood64 and money113. His rising influence has gained recognition from other veterans like Kippers and Charmington. He is known for his quirky and sadistic attitude in general, his state of recently revealed post-UAUism and his INCREDIBLE HATRED OF EXALTED BUT ION IS COOL NOW. As of July 2010, Skeleblock has begun a departure process from what he considers a dying, slow, dull, painful, and overall horrible community (i.e. SSBBSB). He will most likely be found on the SS board, Xracer, or a secret board consisting of several evil gentlemen in fashionable ties. Facts - Skeleblock has a deep admiration for kip, judas, MMH, nitish, and TML. - He does not believe in gravity. - He's Jewish. - Halo is great and so can you. - He is secretly terrified of Wiz. - Charmy and Skeleblock are total BFFs, and father/son. - His AIM is "skeleblock" and you should totally IM him. - Don't fuck with him or he'll draw something insulting on Paint. mmhmm - If you edit my page any more I will come to your house, molest your children and remove different portions of your genitalia slowly and painfully. In a non-gay way. =A Poem by Skeleblock, saved by Wool (Also, it won an award and he got to make a speech :3)= Over the dark night, the moon arose. Samuel sat in his home. Clutching the pen from his desk that he chose To write his teacher a poem. The paper's white pallor mocked him The rows of aqua lines Begging for a thought on a whim A sudden paroxysm of rhyme But alas as the night grew old Sam had not yet begun His homework's importance sold, So instead he rode a dragon The dragon’s name was Chris, And he had a thing for writing. Sam asked, and together they wrote this. It makes more sense in proper lighting. This is a narrative, I swear I don’t lie Everything I need I can list! For setting, we went to my house and the sky. And characters! Sam and Chris! I also have a start, middle, end. There was none to write about that Sam knew. So the laws of reality he did bend! Then I explained why you shouldn’t boo! Yes, this poem was stupidly short. No, it didn’t make sense. But I must retire to my pillow fort. Fare thee well, ladies and gents. Category:Users